clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Box Dimension
The Box Dimension, also known as the Teleport World or Portal World, is a special room added during the April Fools Party 2009 that can be accessed by buying a Portal Box costing 200 coins, through the Box Store Catalog in the Box Store, placing it in an igloo, and then walking over it. The Box Dimension will stay forever. It is a room that is completely covered in boxes and it is surrounded by a purple mist. It also has a box-composed island in the middle. In June 2009, after the Adventure Party 2009, plants were stored in the Box Dimension. You can now see them hovering and flying in boxes, and others on the Box Dimension or even crawling up from the bottom. .]] Tour Guide Briefing The Tour Guide briefing on the place goes as follows: Wow! Where are we? They didn't cover this Box Dimension in tour guide training...... I'm confused! The Tour Guide briefing on the place goes as follows after the Adventure Party 2009: This place is called the Box Dimension... Naturally, it is filled with boxes... Oh! And it looks like some plants have sprouted too! Trivia *If you throw a snowball, it will bounce up and down along the air, going further than originally planned. *Although the portal box is a member item, non-members still have access to the Box Dimension by going through the box portal in a member's igloo. *It's possible that there's no gravitation in the "Box Dimension" because the boxes with plants can stay in the air without any problem. However, penguins cannot stay in the air. Thus, another likely theory is that the Box Dimension has a lower gravitational pull. *It is unknown where the Box Dimension came from. *Some penguins think that the Box Dimension was based off the video game Wikipedia:Super Mario GalaxySuper Mario Galaxy. *Sometimes, penguins may pretend to fall off. *There is a rumor that if no penguins are standing on the box in the center of the dimension, a new portal will show up. However, this has been confirmed as untrue. *It was stated that Gary designed the Box Dimension to allow penguins to have gravitation only. *It is the only room which is only accessible through an igloo. *It may be a place of time in somewhere, because of the word "Dimension" (a dimension is a place of time that can be anywhere - even where you are, and it is invisible, also it is probably not possible to enter another dimension in real life). *Many Mwa Mwa Penguins call it "Box World". *The Box Dimension held all the props from the Adventure Party 2009, which might hint that it may hold other props from other parties. *The Box Dimension has become a storage room that holds decorations from some of the parties. However, as plants from Adventure Party 2009 grew on all the island, it may be possible that those grew there. *There are gaps between the Middle Box and the boxes around it, which means that there are special gravity in the Box Dimension. *It'll probably never be deleted. This means it is an infinite party room. *Suprisingly, items from Music Jam 2009 did not appear in it. *On 13 August 2009, a glitch occured which meant you couldn't move, or read the map or newspaper. *The way the boxes are put together are based off a painting called "The impossible staircase", which showed a staircase built in a logically impossible way. *Many penguins said they liked the older version better. *It may not change for a few months, seeing that the plants have been in there since the end of summer. *There is a Power Card of it. SWF *The SWF of the Box Dimension *The music See also *Box Store *April Fools Day 2009 Category:Club Penguin Category:Places